The Past Always Comes Back
by Dill1777
Summary: Tim's Past Comes Back How Will the Team Cope with it. Set After Kill Ari when Ziva Joins the Team. Please review
1. Chapter 1

I do not own NCIS the TV Show or the Agency

Story starts after Kill Ari

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naval Base San Diego December 1985

Timothy McGee was hanging out with his neighbor and fist love Claire Jacobs. They were both just turned 16 years old and were children of high ranking Officers in the Navy. They were both moving in a few days to different parts of the world Tim's Family were going to Germany and he was Going to John Hopkins for Biomedical Engineering and Claire's Family was going to NAS Pensacola Florida with her about to go to UWF for Computer Engineering and both knew there were probably not going to see each other ever again. They've known each other for five years and had skipped grades and had graduated high school early. This was there last time to see each other, in there secluded tree fort they made when they were 10 in the woods off base. They proclaimed their love for one another and made love, with it being there first time it was awkward and clumsy but with the passion that they showed for one another they truly knew that the other loved them with all their heart.

"I love you Claire!" Tim said after their love making.

"I love you too, Tim." Claire replied, before she started gathering her clothes to leave while tim laid there and watched.

"I will never forget you Claire." Tim whispered as she left.

They knew deep down that that was the last time they were going to see each other and they decided to show each other how they felt about the other. With all the excitement of their last meeting the business of the families getting ready to move they forgot about one important thing. They forgot to protect themselves from pregnancy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pensacola, Florida August 1986

Claire was sitting in a hospital bed holding her little girl wishing that she could find Tim and tell him about their daughter, but after both the McGee's and the Jacobs moved away from San Diego they lost touch of each other and she promised one day that she would find him so he could know his daughter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Five years later 1991

Five year old Marie Claire Jacobs-McGee stares at the Lifeless body of her mother, Petty Officer Claire Jacobs, who had protected her from robbers as a probationary NIS agent named Leroy Jethro Gibbs carried her away from her mother lying in the middle of a Bank.

"Marie Claire, my name is Leroy Jethro Gibbs, you may call me Leroy, May I ask what happened?" Gibbs asked ad Mike Franks started to question other witnesses.

"Okay Mr. Leroy, me and mommy were going to the bank todays to get money so we can goes to grandmas." Marie Claire mumbled starting to tear up. "Then these bad mens came in holding what mommy said was guns and started yelling and and and mommy grabbed me and covered me as they shot at the peoples in the bank." She was really crying now.

Gibbs took her and cradled her in his arms cooing soothing words in her ears as she cried while they waited for her grandparent came to collect her. He gave her his hat and put it on her and gave her his phone number and told her to call him if she needed anything.

"Okay Mr. Leroy I will."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

May 2005

Marie Claire had just finished her 5th Degree. Ever since she was five years old and met her Uncle Leroy, as she affectionately calls him, she wanted to work for NCIS to avenge and get justice for the people her mother and Grandparents worked for the Navy. She had kept in touch with him and he had gone to Every Graduation she had. He was her rock.

Even though she was only 18 she was super smart just like her mom and dad, her Grandparents said and she graduated high school at 14 with two A.A. degrees due to the dual-enrollment option at her high school in Florida and graduated valedictorian at her high school and suma cum laude for the Community college she went to for degree's in Cyber Forensics and Criminal Justice Technology with a Crime Scene Technician Certificate.

She did an accelerated Masters/Bachelor's Degree Program in Forensic Science at Penn State and completed her Criminal Justice Degree also while at Penn State. Even though she started her freshman year at Penn state a few days after her high school graduation with the Summer Semester and stayed for School every summer it took her four years to complete her three Degrees at Penn State. She was so excited about FLETC and Uncle Leroy Said he would get her a job on his team when she graduated and help search for her father once she had a name.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N

This is my first NCIS Fanfiction

I Changed McGee's age a bit by making him 7yrs older.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own NCIS the TV Show or the Agency

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

September 2005

Gibbs was smiling as he thought about his adopted niece Marie Claire. She had Graduated FLETC with High honors and her degrees were impressive and he was able to get her onto his team by saying that this was the only thing to make him accept Ziva onto his team. Even though he would have gladly taken Ziva onto his team he just really wanted Marie on his team.

It was a Monday morning and the team was sitting at their desks looking at Gibbs in shock because he was smiling.

"Boss, what's going on?" DiNozzo asked

"We're getting a new Team Member." Gibbs said as he went to pull a Desk beside his own into the Bullpen.

"Why Boss?" Tony continued

"I asked for her to join the team." Gibbs replied and turned around as he heard the elevator ding and the doors slide open.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marie Claire was super excited about today she was headed up to work. She couldn't wait to tell Uncle Leroy that she finally was able to find out her father's name from a letter her mother's will left for her. Timothy Matthew McGee, She wasn't at all surprised by the last name as she knew her father's last name from her hyphenated last name and she finally knew why she never knew him because of her mom's diaries and letter. She even had an old picture of her mom and dad when her dad got his first car. She had them in her bag to show Uncle Leroy as soon as she saw him.

She walked out of the elevator towards her new team.

"Uncle Jethro!" She enthused as she went up to Gibbs and hugged him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony was drooling as he saw their new team mate her beautiful red hair, her small button nose everything about her screamed sex appeal.

Tim saw his new team mate and gasped

Everyone turned to look at him falling silent.

"Claire Jacobs" he whispered. With the silence his words carried over the bullpen.

Marie stared at the person in front of her with wide eyes. She recognized him from her picture in her purse.

"Uncle Leroy is that Timothy Matthew McGee?" Marie Asked

"Um yes, Marie it is. Why do you ask?" Gibbs said looking between the two, then finally realizing what was going on. "Tim was the guy you were talking about over the phone, the guy who was your mom's one true love and the guy who never knew about you?"

"Yeah!

Hi dad." Marie says turning to her Father.

"Da a ad" McGee Stutters "Your Claire's?"

"Yea"

"Why was I never informed?"

"Mum died when I was five, dad, and she was trying to find you. Your family was hard to find because you guys fell off the map."

"So your name is Marie?" Tim asked his daughter "I always told Claire that I wanted to name my daughter that." Tim whispered as he started crying.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Tim started crying Ziva went to grab Abby, Ducky, and Palmer to meet the new team member and tell them that she was Tim's daughter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Tell me what you think so far?


End file.
